In The Stacks
by honouraryweasley12
Summary: Another Saturday afternoon at the library, and Ron can't resist having some fun with Hermione.


**In The Stacks**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Originally published on November 15, 2015

* * *

It had begun as an escape. When they'd first returned from Australia and things got too emotional or tense at home, Hermione would seek refuge at the Muggle library around the corner from her parents' house, not wanting to retreat back into the magical world.

That didn't stop her from sending a Patronus to Ron. He'd meet her there, her security blanket, and hold her until she felt better.

Sometimes she would read, and sometimes she would doze off, but it was always cuddled up on a couch near the back of the library, in Ron's arms.

As things improved at home, Hermione rediscovered the joys of that library. It was the first place that had sparked her love of learning, and she'd spent so much time focusing on magical learning, she'd forgotten how much of a treasure the place was.

Now, three years later, it had become a regular stop whenever they visited the Grangers, as they did almost every Saturday.

"That brunch was delicious," Ron declared loudly, earning a glare from his fiancée as they walked through the lobby and past the front desk.

"Keep it down, Ron. People expect it to be quiet in here," Hermione whispered.

"I know, I've been in a library before," he stage whispered back.

She rolled her eyes and strode towards the nearest stacks.

It was the same routine as always. Hermione would meticulously search for some thick tomes while Ron idly wandered about, flipping through the Muggle sporting magazines or viewing, with some apprehension, people using the library computers. He knew his dad would be jealous.

He took a seat in one of the overstuffed armchairs and observed Hermione, a playful smile dancing across his lips. She was truly in her element, scanning through the titles and muttering to herself. This was the girl he'd fallen for long ago.

As he feigned reading a magazine about golf, which seemed bloody boring, he couldn't help but feel lucky that this amazing witch loved him. She was dressed in a simple patterned blue sundress that hugged her curves and a light, ivory cardigan. Her wild hair was pulled into a ponytail, wrapping around the side of her neck to rest on the front of her left shoulder. In his eyes, she was everything—beautiful, sexy perfection.

His breathing sped up and he felt a stirring in his pants. Hermione would be mortified if she knew he had naughty thoughts about her in a sacred institution like the library, even though he's had the same thoughts for years at Hogwarts, so he put his head down and concentrated on the pages in front of him.

When he looked back up, she was gone. Feeling restless, and now randy, he put down the magazine and went to go find her.

Ron checked the usual spots, like the couch in the back and the history section, but there was no sign of her. Puzzled, he started going down the rows of books. He wandered to the other side of the floor, which seemed to be much quieter than the main areas.

Finally, he spied her at the very back of the Medieval Laws section. Judging by the layer of dust on the books and shelves, it seemed as though Hermione was the first person to step foot there in ages.

She was staring up at the top shelf, her forehead scrunched in concentration. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he just watched her for a moment. She finally made up her mind and reached up, straining to pull the book she wanted from the tall shelf. Since they were in a Muggle library, she couldn't just levitate the heavy, boring-looking book.

Her action had the added bonus, to Ron anyway, of pulling and tightening the material of her dress around her body, highlighting her shapely rear. He thought about how her buttocks felt in his hand when he squeezed it, often, and the thought caused his cock to semi-harden in his pants.

He couldn't help but chuckle as Hermione again tried in vain to reach the book. She turned her head and he saw that she had a pleading look on her face.

"Do you need some help, love?"

"If you don't mind."

He approached her, and as he did, she pointed up at the book she wanted. She turned again to the books, surveying what was on the shelf at her eye-level.

He placed a hand on her hip, but instead of reaching for the book, he grabbed her outstretched wrist and held it firmly, guiding it to hold onto the shelf above her head. His other hand trailed down from her hip, down the soft cashmere of her jumper, to her other hand. That too he lifted high and placed on the shelf, pinning her between her books and her Ron.

"Don't move," he commanded in a low, firm tone.

"What are you...?"

Hermione's question died on her lips when he ground his hips against hers, his hard erection rubbing against her backside. Warm lips found her exposed neck, causing her to whimper.

"We're going to get caught," she whispered.

"We've fooled around in public loads of times."

He nuzzled her, breathing in the scent he loved, his slight stubble brushing her cheek. His breath hit that spot on the back of her neck, triggering her to go weak in the knees.

"That was in our world, where we could use protection charms. Here..."

She shivered as his tongue teased her earlobe, putting an end to her weak protests.

"Here, you'll have to be quiet, Hermione. People expect quiet in the library."

As he said that, his hand massaged her tit through the soft material, eliciting a gasp.

"Now, now," he continued quietly, "we can't have you doing that."

Hermione had to stifle another gasp as Ron reached down and pulled up her dress, bunching it around her waist and exposing her knickers to the world. He knew she was wearing those white lace ones with the baby blue bow on the front, which he loved.

He couldn't count the number of times he'd pulled those off her and buried his face between her legs. Right now though, they had limited time, and she was usually quite loud when he ate her out.

Instead, he slipped his hand under the waistband in the front, his long fingers gently caressing her plump lips and cupping her mound.

She was already getting wet, which caused Ron to rotate his hips slightly, pressing against her. She matched his gyrating, basking in the sensation of feeling his hardness against her body.

He held her there, her face forward, between her beloved books and his taut body, as his fingers found her most sensitive spots. She was writhing against him now, under his control both physically and verbally.

"You like that, love? Getting fingered in the library? Anyone could walk by and see my hand down your knickers."

She was pushing back against him, needing more. Craving all of him. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed in hard, circular motions.

"Ohhhh, fuck, Ron!"

"Shhh, silence must be observed at all times."

That seemed to spur her on.

"Fuck, more, Ron. Fuck!"

She disobeyed his earlier command, and much to his delight, reached back to feel for his large member, pressing against his trousers, begging to be let free.

As she tried to wank him through his jeans, he slipped first one, then two fingers into her dripping cunt, emulating what his cock was aching to do.

She arched her back as much as she could and rested her head against his chest. His other hand found her breast again, and he roughly squeezed it through the fabric.

"Ohh, that's it, play with my tits."

"Quiet," he whispered through gritted teeth, continuing to hump her bum as his fingers pushed in and out of her.

"Ron, you need to fuck me, please, love. Please fuck me here."

Ron felt another surge of lust and slowly eased his fingers out of her hole. Hermione sighed loudly, knowing she was ready for what was to come.

She was panting, counting on the shelf to hold her up. Ron reached down and pulled the gusset of her knickers to the side, exposing her pussy to the slightly cool air.

The sound of his zipper being undone sounded like a thunderclap in that quiet space. Ron fished out his long, thick cock and gripped the base as Hermione spread her legs wider with anticipation.

He teased her, running his hard penis through her folds, coating it with her wetness. He couldn't take it much longer, and finally entered her, pushing all the way into her slick channel, stretching her out.

He used his size and weight to hold her against the shelf as he fucked her slowly, pulling nearly all the way out, and then pushing all the way back in.

Hermione was in heaven. Between the smell of books and being surrounded by Ron, she couldn't ask for anything more.

She quietly muttered under her breath with each thrust, "Fuck me, Ron."

His voice was in her ear again, as he began picking up the pace, beads of sweat forming on his forehead despite the air conditioning.

"Yes, fuck, Hermione. I love fucking you, love taking you in public, knowing that you're mine."

"Yes, Ron, love this. Love feeling you so hard and deep. Love knowing you want me."

"You sexy, wanton witch."

"Ah, yes, fuck, Ron. Fucking pound me." She had to restrain herself to a harsh whisper.

"Yes, take it, Hermione!"

"Ugh, God, I'm going to come hard, Oh fuck, Ron, fuck, I'm cumming!"

Her tightness and words were too much for Ron.

"Shite, fuck Hermione, fuck, me too!" His hard cock convulsed over and over as he stiffened, bathing her insides with his spunk.

She leaned forward, panting. She could feel his muscled chest pressing into her back as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shite... Hermione... that was good."

He stepped back, stuffing his softening cock into his pants. She turned around, smiled at him, and nodded in agreement. She pulled her knickers back into place and smoothed out her dress.

"Clean up at home, yeah? Maybe a shower for two?" Ron winked at her.

"Sounds wonderful. We can Disapparate from the alley next to the building."

As they started walking away, hand-in-hand, Ron came to a sudden halt.

"What about that book?"

"Sod the book," she blurted out, before clamping her hands over her mouth in utter dismay.

Ron laughed. "I can't believe you said that. Everyone's going to hear about this!"

"But I didn't mean it!"

He placed an arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Too bad. That might be the sanest thing you've ever said."

"Oh, shut up, Ron."


End file.
